Family Ties
by FranFenn
Summary: The Xiaolin Warriors go to visit Raimundo's family for his birthday, however they encounter more than they bargained for when Wuya decides to get involved. RaixKimxOC.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: okay it's my first proper Xiaolin showdown fan fiction in ages so I hope you enjoy (: I've actually had the idea for this one for ages so its nice to finally write it. Please review!**

* * *

"Happy Birthday Raimundo!"

Raimundo's eyes flickered slowly open, as his vision adjusted into focus; he looked up to see the faces of his best friends and fellow Xiaolin warriors. He sat up from his bed, a grin stretching across his tanned face.

"Um, morning guys, what time is it?" he asked, noticing that everyone already washed and dressed.

"Ten o'clock, you been sleeping like a dormouse in a sack of feathers partner." The blonde dragon of earth, Clay, informed him. Raimundo rubbed his eyes; he couldn't remember the last time he had been allowed to get up so late.

"I told the other monks to let you lay in Raimundo, as a birthday treat, but I don't think they could wait much longer to give you their gifts," Master Fung told him, with a warm smile. At his words, Clay, Omi, Kimiko and Dojo all drew a gift from behind their backs, piling them up in hands.

"Thanks guys! This is great!" Raimundo said, his voice slightly breathless from surprise and happiness. Omi jumped up in front of his face proudly.

"Of course, I know that you will find my gift the greatest of all, right Raimundo?"

"Why don't you let him open them first Omi?" Kimiko suggested, an amused look on her face.

"Oh yes, very wise Kimiko." Omi agreed.

Raimundo at once began tearing open the presents, his face now beaming as he opened a brand new iPod from Kimiko, ("_Courtesy of my Papa. It's not out in stores for another month_"), a hand-carved model of the four Xiaolin warriors from Clay, a large slab of chocolate from Dojo and a huge, signed portrait of Omi, from Omi. Raimundo looked at his gifts fondly,

"Thank you so much guys, I...I really don't know what to say." His fellow monks smiled in acknowledgement.

"Raimundo, why don't you get dressed and ready, then come into the courtyard, I also have a surprise for you," Master Fung said, leading the others out of the room.

* * *

Half an hour later, they were all gathered in the courtyard; the sun beating down from the cloudless sky making everywhere look clear and beautiful. Dojo had transformed himself into his bigger size. The Xiaolin warriors looked at Master Fung questioningly.

"I have made arrangements with Raimundo's family, the four of you and Dojo will be going to stay with them for a few days." He explained. Raimundo's bright green eyes started to glisten.

"For real? This is the greatest present ever Master Fung! I haven't seen them for so long!" He said, his voice nearly incoherent from the pure joy.

"What? You mean...it is even better than mine?" Omi asked, a disgruntled look on his face.

"Come on kids, they're expecting us soon, its time to get a move on!" Dojo interrupted. Raimundo gave Master Fung another 'thank you' and clambered excitedly onto Dojo.

"So Rai, tell us about your family. What are they like?" Kimiko asked.

"Oh they're great. You're going to love them. My mum and dad, and all my aunts and uncles, all work together in our circus; everyone in the family has an act."

"A circus?" Omi said, a confused look on his face

"It's like a show, but under a big tent, with lots of acrobatics and things like that," Kimiko explained

"Ooh I would very much like to see a show in a tent!"

"Well kid you haven't got long to wait, that's Brazil down there," Dojo told them.

A wide smile spread across Raimundo's face, Clay and Kimiko put a hand on his shoulders, sharing his excitement, while Omi stared down intently, his mind full of speculation on circuses. The started to feel the clouds rush past them as Dojo made his descent, none of them fazed by the thick moisture clinging to their hair, all waiting for the first glimpse of Raimundo's family. The broke through the clouds, revealing a vast city with stretches of towns, all leading to the huge white beach with its turquoise waves. The sun shone down, lighting the whole place with intense heat. They finally reached the ground where a large group of people ran forward to meet them. The Pedrosas.

Raimundo ran forward, embracing a middle aged couple at the front. "Mama! Papa!" Raimundo's mother, a slim, tall beautiful woman with long dark brown hair which flowed in soft waves down her back smiled warmly.

"Raimundo, it's so lovely to see you again" she said in a soft Brazilian accent. "And these must be your friends! You must introduce us all!"

Raimundo nodded and let go of his parents. He beckoned his fellow dragons over and pointed out Omi, Kimiko, Dojo and Clay.

"Pleasure to meet you ma'am, are you going to introduce us to the rest of your family Rai?" Clay said politely. This time Raimundo turned to the vast crowd of his family.

"This is my mama and my Papa. And these are my brothers and sisters; Fernando, Iara, Yaritza, Enrique, Sophia, Fernando, Antonio and Davi. And over there are my aunts and uncles."

"That's one big family you got there Rai" Dojo commented

"Yeah, are you sure there's going to be enough room for us?" Kimiko asked.

Raimundo's mum nodded;

"Don't worry, we got Enrique to put up the spare tent for you to sleep in" She explained.

Before Kimiko could reply, Omi jumped up in front of Raimundo's parents,

"Ooh pleeeaaase let me see your circus; I have never seen one before!"

"You've never seen a circus?" Raimundo's dad asked, sounding surprised.

"No! You must teach me all your techniques, do not fear; as the greatest of all Xiaolin warriors I shall surely pass with floating rainbows!"

The crowd fell silent, all eyes staring in confusion at Omi.

"Dude...what did he just say?" one of Raimundo's brothers asked

"I think he's going for 'pass with flying colours'" Clay suggested

"Omi here isn't very good with slang, as you can probably tell," Dojo told the Pedrosa's.

"So I see," Raimundo's brother said laughing.

"Don't be rude Enrique," Raimundo's mum said, glaring at him, "For that, you can give Raimundo's friends a tour of the circus."

Enrique nodded and began to walk forward.

"C'mon guys. Follow me."

* * *

"So, the Xiaolin warriors are visiting their leader's family..." Wuya commented, looking into Jack's computer screen.

"Um yeah, and what's that got to do with us?" Jack asked, still confused why Wuya had suddenly decided to visit. Though by now, he was getting used to evil villains breaking into his house...

"I believe we can make this work to our advantage," Wuya told him.

"Oh yeah. That's what I thought. How?"

Wuya gave a low laugh.

"All in good time Jack, all in good time."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Time for chapter two (: I've been doing quite a lot of writing today as I can't do much else. I was doing some yoga yesterday and pulled a muscle in my stomach while folding myself in half. Wasn't very good really haha. Anyway, I shall stop talking nonsense that no one really cares about and do some writing...**

* * *

"This is the main tent, where we do all of our shows and stuff," Enrique explained, leading them into a large multicoloured tent. Clay let out a low whistle.

"Wow, this place is bigger than a cattle-ranch under a magnifying glass," he commented.

"Um yeah sure, whatever you say dude," Enrique said.

"So tell me, how's the circus doing without its top performer?" Raimundo asked, a slight grin on his face.

"Who was this top performer?" Omi asked

"Um, cue ball, it was me." Raimundo sighed

"_You _were top performer? How? You do not get out of bed until we drag you out!" Omi said, sounding confused.

Enrique laughed.

"Man, you haven't changed at all have you Rai?"

"I guess not, so seriously, how is the circus doing?"

"Oh don't worry bro, they found a replacement for you without much trouble." Enrique said smirking.

"Seriously? Ouch...who?"

"Me,"

"You!? Why did Mama choose you?"

"Jealous are you? Just because I'm better than you!"

"Oh is that a fact?"

The two brothers stood glaring at each other, a substantial amount of animosity flowing between them. At that moment, Raimundo's mother came in, smiling at her two sons.

"Some things never change," she told them, a hint of amusement in her voice.

"Um, Mrs Pedrosa, aren't you going to do something? Your sons look like their about to rip each other to shreds," Kimiko asked

Raimundo's mother shook her head smiling.

"No, Rai and Enrique have been like this since they were little, they were always the most competitive of my children, constantly trying to outdo each other. But they'd never hurt one another too severely. I suppose Enrique was always jealous of Raimundo; he was the best at surfing, the star of the circus and now he's a leader of a team of Xiaolin Warriors." She explained.

"Wow, poor Enrique, that must've been tough," Kimiko said softly.

"Don't worry about him, he's a very different person from Raimundo, he has his own talents and his own personality,"

"Really? Because the way I see it, those two are exactly the same," Clay commented.

"Look's like there's only one way to settle this! I challenge you to a circus skills showdown!" Raimundo shouted

"Bring it on!" Enrique retorted.

"Ooh a circus skills showdown! Perhaps this will enable me to master the art of the circus!" Omi said eagerly.

"I was so hoping you would say that!" Raimundo's mother said, clapping her hands in delight.

The two Pedrosa sons turned round to look at their mother

"What?" they asked in unison.

"We've actually already advertised it as part of our special show; a spectacular contest between you two! We've nearly sold out!" she told them happily.

"Wow...how long do you think she was planning this?" Dojo asked them quietly. Before they could answer, Raimundo's mother had turned to them.

"Oh and we made a slot featuring the Xiaolin Dragons as well!" she told them.

"I get the feeling we're getting more than we bargained for on this trip" Clay muttered to Kimiko.

"Ooh! I shall be performing in a circus show! I can not wait! You shall not be disappointed Mrs Pedrosa, you shall be gob-slapped!" Omi said proudly.

Raimundo's mother froze for a moment.

"Gob-slapped?"

"I'm going with 'Gob-smacked'" Kimiko said

The smile returned to Raimundo's mother's face.

"Wonderful! Practise starts right after lunch!"

* * *

"You know Wuya; I have to say, I'm still not guessing this plan of yours." Jack muttered to his evil partner as they wondered down the streets of Rio De Janeiro, "I mean, first we fly to Brazil, now we're buying circus tickets – if you wanted a date with me, all you had to do was ask,"

Wuya grimaced, baring her sharp fangs.

"Why do you think I would want a date with a pathetic excuse for evil like you? No, this is all crucial for my scheme to rid us of these Xiaolin pests."

"By...watching the circus?"

"It's not just any circus you fool; have you not read the tickets?"

Jack lifted the piece of paper up to his eyes and inspected it carefully.

"The Pedrosa Family Circus presents their Xiaolin spectacular, including the return of the famous; Raimundo Pedrosa. Hmm, that name seems familiar, have I seen him on TV?"

Wuya groaned and ran a hand through her long red hair in exasperation.

"Raimundo. As in the dragon of wind..."

"Oh! That guy! So we're going to watch the Xiaolin Warriors in the circus."

"To a certain extent, yes,"

"Cool! I love circuses, just as long as there aren't any clowns..."

"The only clown here Jack is you," Wuya growled

"Wow, good diss..." Jack commented

"Just come on, the shows starting soon."

* * *

After a few days of solid practising, the Xiaolin Warriors and Raimundo's family found themselves in their changing rooms before the opening night.

"Well Rai, I have to say, your family sure have killer style," Kimiko commented, trying out her costume: A sapphire blue skin tight top which fanned out in two different segments at the sides in tail-coat fashion over a white leotard with blue, ankle-length boots, complete with a large white bow in her hair.

"I thought you'd like it," he smiled, "My little sister Sophia designs them all, she's got weird taste like you,"

Kimiko scowled at him

"What do you mean '_weird taste'_" she growled.

Raimundo laughed.

"C'mon Kim, you know I'm only joking," he said smiling. A faint blush crept across his face, he lifted his arm up to mess with his hair and looked away from her eyes, "You always look good to me," he told her uncomfortably.

Kimiko's gaze softened as she looked up at him.

"Really?" she whispered. He met her gaze and opened his mouth to speak, but was soon interrupted by Omi running in and jumping on him.

"Raimundo my friend! Your sister is most clever, look at mine and Clay's outfits!"

They were wearing the same as Raimundo: blue tail-coats, similar to Kimiko's top, with white, light-weight shirts and black trousers.

Clay looked down at his two friends and smiled knowingly.

"Oh sorry partners, we didn't interrupt anything did we?"He asked

Kimiko and Raimundo blushed furiously and looked away from each other.

"No of course not!" They said in unison.

"C'mon guys, the shows about to start, get in your places," Raimundo's oldest brother, Fernando told them.

Raimundo smiled at them all.

"Let's go,"

* * *

**A/N: I enjoyed designing those outfits (: haha, sorry if they're not very good descriptions. I have to say I'm really happy with how Enrique and Raimundo's mother are turning out; they have some good characters haha. The question is what **_**do **_**Jack and Wuya want? Dun dun dunn haha. Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry about the slow update kids (: But I shall endeavour to update nonetheless. Before I start I would just like to say a big thank you to all of you reviewers, I actually love you haha. I've been having a pretty crap time at the moment to be honest and you all cheered me up, Lady Airashii Mentsu 67 in particular –**

"WOW. UR GOD..." **I'm not sure if that was sincere or just a typo, but you sure made my day haha. Anyway, on with the story...**

* * *

"Ladies and Gentlemen, It is my honour to present as our guest act this evening – the wonderful, Xiaolin warriors!" Raimundo's mother shouted, followed by loud cheers from the crowd. The lights turned off, plunging the tent in darkness. There was a moment's silence, and then suddenly the stage was lit up by red hot dancing flames.

"Fire!" Kimiko called, watching her creation move majestically along the floor.

"Earth!" Clay shouted. The stage floor began to move; spiralling upwards, carrying the flames and the Xiaolin warriors. Until the piece of ground they were stood on became detached.

"Wind!" Raimundo added, his element carrying their platform, turning it slowly so that everyone could see them.

"Water!" Omi commanded last, creating flowing shapes which moved gracefully from one form to another.

From backstage, Dojo watched intently,

"Y'know, when the first Xiaolin dragons were given their elements, I don't they quite had this in mind," he commented in between mouthfuls of popcorn.

"I guess, but it would be a bit of a waste really; just look how great they are," Raimundo's sister Yaritza replied.

Dojo nodded, as he watched the dragons duck and weave quickly between different obstacles created by their elements, the crowd shouting incessantly.

Finally, the dragons jumped down from their stage, landing perfectly in front of the crowd in wudai Orion formation. Slowly, they let their powers extinguish and the stage returned to normal. Slowly, they walked off, waving and grinning broadly, leaving the screaming crowd behind.

"Guys that was totally awesome!" Kimiko gasped when they reached backstage, her eyes shining.

"I agree! I believe the crowd were truly impressed by my amazing circus skills," Omi said

"Whatever dude. Anyway, I'm on in about an hour, so do you guys want to go on a walk or something and I'll catch up with you in a bit?" Raimundo suggested.

"Sure thing partner, besides, I saw a big buffet at the back there and I've just been itching to try it out," Clay said, making his way over to one of the other tents.

"Yes, and I will go practise my skills some more so that the crowd is wiped away!" Omi exclaimed running off.

"Omi, that's _blown _away!" Kimiko called after him.

Raimundo smiled after him, "I guess that little dude will never learn,"

"I suppose you're right," Kimiko sighed, a smile on her lips. They stood there in silence for a while. Neither really knowing what to say next. Finally Kimiko began to walk off.

"I'm going to walk down to the beach, I'll catch you later Rai, okay?"

Raimundo nodded and waved as she exited through the tent door.

"Rai, I can't believe you just missed that opportunity..." A voice said behind him. He turned around to see Yaritza shaking her head at him. He blushed slightly.

"I...I don't know what you mean..."

"Oh c'mon, it's so obvious you like her,"

Raimundo sighed,

"So what if I do, I'm never going to be able to tell her, she probably doesn't even like me that way,"

Yaritza's eyes softened, she placed her hand comfortingly on his shoulder.

"Sure she does, how could anyone not like my little brother? You were always the guy all the girls wanted when you lived with us,"

"Yeah but I've changed since then, things are different at the temple."

"Rai, look, you're never going to get her with that attitude. You've got to give it a go! She likes you too, I can tell."

"You think so?"

"Yes, now as your older sister, I command you to go after her and tell her how you feel,"

Raimundo smiled at her.

"Thanks Yaritza,"

* * *

Kimiko picked up a smooth pebble from the beach. It felt so perfect and cool in her hand. She scowled a little, she suddenly felt so annoyed with herself and she wasn't even sure why. She shook her head and flung the pebble with great force into the sea. A splash erupted a few meters away from her. Suddenly she heard footsteps behind her. She turned around quickly and peered into the darkness. She could make out the figure slightly, a tall boy, tanned skin, scruffy brown hair.

"Kimiko, can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Yeah sure,"

"Um, first of all, you were really great back there, I mean, doing the show,"

"Thanks," she said, still squinting to make out who was talking.

The boy took a deep breath and looked away from her.

"A secondly, I think you're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen..."

Kimiko froze in shock. She didn't know what to say. The figure took a step forward, his face becoming clearer.

"Enrique?" she whispered.

The boy nodded and took another step towards her. He lifted his hand up and placed it on her cheek. He bent down slowly and kissed her lightly. Kimiko looked up at him, her heart pounding.

"Kimiko!" A voice cried from the distance. She turned around, and saw Raimundo making his way through the bushes. He looked up at them. A slight look of confusion flashed across his face.

"Enrique? What're _you _doing here?" he asked.

Before Enrique could say anything, a loud blast sounded from the direction of the circus. The three of them span around and gasped. Large flames were dancing around the tents. The spectators were running away, screaming. A large metallic figure stood against the horizon. It stooped down as though it were picking something up, then rose again and began to walk away.

"Oh god..." Raimundo whispered. Kimiko rested her hand on Raimundo's trembling arm. She looked up at his contorted face; she could see his eyes beginning to water.

"They're...gone..." he said softly.

* * *

**A/N: once again, apologies for the slow update. Hope you enjoy this (: please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: As promised, I am updating **_**much **_**faster this time (: Hope you all enjoy...**

* * *

The two Pedrosa's began to run towards the blazing fire, a look of panic fixed on both their faces. Kimiko hesitated, watching them. Everything was happening so fast. First the show, then Enrique kissed her, and now _this. _What was going on? She shook her head, now wasn't the time to be worrying about it, she had to support her friends.

"Rai, Enrique, wait up!" She called, darting towards them. Finally the brothers stopped. They stood yards away from the circus, panting heavily and watching in horror at the burning ruins.

"What...what happened?" Enrique whispered, the first tear rolling down his tanned cheek.

Rai didn't answer, he just stared blankly forward. Then he began to walk towards the dying embers. He looked all around; nothing had survived, there was no one here. He kicked at the tent sheet with his foot. A bright spark lit up and then died. Suddenly, a croaky voice shouted from underneath.

"Wind!" Raimundo said instantly, blowing the tent up. A charred man lay underneath, his body was badly burned, and he looked weak and tired. Raimundo knelt down at his side and helped support him.

"Enrique, call the ambulance," he muttered, and then turned to the man. "Are you alright?"

"I...I think I will be, thanks to you," the man replied gratefully.

Raimundo gave him a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry about it. Could you tell us what happened?"

"I'm not sure; it was all a bit of a blur. I was right at the front of the stage with my wife and our two children. Fernando was doing his act, and then suddenly, there was this loud bang. I turned around and this big robot was stood there, I don't know where it came from. It blew everything up. Everything was on fire...my wife started to run with the kids, I followed behind them, and then the tent fell on me. I couldn't see anything else. I just hope...they're still alive..." he said, shuddering.

"A big robot?" Kimiko asked, bending over them. Behind them Enrique picked up a white card.

"Hey guys," he said. "Any ideas who Jack Spicer is?"

Raimundo and Kimiko turned around simultaneously.

"Spicer did this?" Kimiko asked.

"It looks like it. Split up, search the area, see if you can find anyone else." Raimundo ordered them.

"Hey, Rai, you're not my boss you know. You can't order me around!" Enrique growled at him.

"Enrique, now is not the time! Just do what I say, I'm trying to help. Do you want to find Mama and everyone else?" Raimundo shouted angrily. Enrique paused, then glared at him.

"Okay, fine."

After scouring the entire area, the three of them met up at what used to be the entrance of the circus where an ambulance was waiting.

"You guys find anything?" Raimundo asked, as he helped the injured man into the ambulance.

"I found these two kids, this ones fine, just a bit shaken up," Kimiko said, indicating a trembling child at her side. "Her sisters unconscious though," this time lifting up her arms to show the charred girl she was holding.

"I found your friends hat, nothing else though," Enrique informed them, holding up Clay's cowboy hat.

Raimundo nodded.

"Well Clay and Omi wouldn't have run away, they would have fought the fire, and since they're not here, they must've been captured." Raimundo said, his forehead creased in thought.

"By this...Jack guy, right?" Enrique guessed. Raimundo nodded.

"What about your family?" Kimiko asked.

"Well, if he decided to launch an attack _now _rather than just at your place, Jack's probably after them too, you know, to hurt the Xiaolin leader," Enrique suggested. Raimundo looked at Enrique with surprise.

"What you think just 'cos you're the 'chosen one' means you're the only one with brains," Enrique growled at him.

"Look guys, this is no time for sibling fights!" Kimiko shouted at them, "We need to go to Jack's base,"

"Oh yeah, great idea Kimiko. One problem; how do we _get _to Jack's base. In case you hadn't noticed we're short one Dojo," Raimundo said sarcastically. Kimiko scowled at him.

"Hey, you don't need to take this out on me okay Rai." Before he could answer she took her phone out from her pocket and lifted it to her cheek.

"Konbanwa Papa. Hai. Watashi ha Amerika heno san mai no kippu wo konya yorokobu hitsuyou tosuru. Hai. Arigatou Papa. Sayonara." She said. Then smiled and closed the phone. She looked up at the two Pedrosa's. "Papa's got us three plane tickets to America. We just need to get to the airport in three hours." Raimundo's eyes lit up, he flung his arms around Kimiko.

"Kim, you're the best! What would I do without you?" he asked, beaming at her. Kimiko blushed slightly and laughed.

"Rai, you would be lost without me. Now c'mon lets go," she told them, leading the way into the town.

"Dude, who is her papa?" Enrique asked Raimundo in amazement.

"Toshiro Tohomiko," Raimundo told him proudly.

"You mean..."

"Owner of Tohomiko electronics, that's right."

Enrique gazed at Kimiko in front of them in astonishment. He smiled quietly to himself.

"Now I like her even more..."

* * *

**A/N: and so Raimundo, Kimiko and Enrique's epic journey begins (: Sorry if its a bit short, hope you enjoy nonetheless. By the way, I used babelfish to translate what Kimiko's saying so it might be a bit wrong haha. She's supposed to be saying "**_**Good evening Papa. Yes. I need three tickets to America tonight please. Yes. Thank you Papa. Bye**_**" But it might be VERY wrong haha. Please review!**


End file.
